the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Park
| producer = | screenplay = | story = | starring = | music = Steven Price | cinematography = Juan García Gonzalez | editing = Edie Ichioka | studio = * Nickelodeon Movies *Ilion Animation Studios }} | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 85 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $80–100 million | gross = $119.6 million }} Wonder Park is a 2019 computer animated adventure film produced by Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies, with Ilion Animation Studios handling animation. The plot follows a young girl who encounters a real version of her magical amusement park, run by talking animals. The film stars the voice talents of newcomer Brianna Denski, and Matthew Broderick, Jennifer Garner, Ken Hudson Campbell, Kenan Thompson, Ken Jeong, Mila Kunis, John Oliver, Kath Soucie, Norbert Leo Butz, and Kevin Chamberlin. The film was directed by former Pixar animator Dylan Brown in his directorial debut; while he was involved through most of the production period, Paramount dismissed him in January 2018, citing "inappropriate and unwanted conduct." Wonder Park was released in 2D and 3D formats in the United States on March 15, 2019, by Paramount Pictures. The film received mixed reviews from critics and grossed over $119 million worldwide. A television series based on the film is scheduled to debut in 2019 on Nickelodeon, making it the third animated film from Nickelodeon Movies, after Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Barnyard, to serve as the basis for an animated series on the network. Plot June Bailey, a girl with a bright imagination, and her mother come up with the story of Wonderland, a magical amusement park run by a group of animals: Boomer, a big blue bear who greets guests; Greta, a wild boar; Gus and Cooper, beaver brothers; Steve, a porcupine who is the park's safety manager and is in love with Greta; and Peanut, the leader of the park and a chimpanzee who has the ability to create rides by listening to June's mother's voice. Over time, Mrs. Bailey starts to get sick and is sent away for recovery, June starts alienating from Wonderland, and burns the blueprints of the park out of frustration. Sometime later, Mr. Bailey sends June to math camp, after misinterpreting a note from her father as a cry for help, she uses her friend Banky to create a distraction on the bus to escape and return home, but instead she finds a broken-down Wonderland in the woods. The park is currently being stormed by a cloud named the Darkness; June and the animals attempt to fix the park's mechanism but are attacked by Chimpanzombies, the park's former plush toys. In the chaos, June gets separated from the animals and finds herself in a floating chamber known as Zero-G Land. There, June finds Peanut hiding from the Darkness and confesses he felt lost after he stopped hearing the voice in his head, this leads June to realize that the Darkness was created by herself as a result of her cynicism from her mom's illness, the Chimpanzombies break in and take Peanut as their prisoner but June manages to escape. June runs back to the animals to tell them she found Peanut, but also confesses that she is responsible for the Darkness. Feeling upset over this revelation, they abandon her. After noticing the piece of the blueprint and realizing that she has been able to create the ideas for the park herself, June manages to fix one of the attractions to catch up with the animals and make it to the park's mechanics. She also explains why she created the darkness, and seeing that she really wants to help, the animals reform the team to save Peanut and Wonderland. The gang finds the Chimpanzombies taking Peanut to get sucked up into the Darkness. The animals fight back while June rushes to save Peanut by jumping into the void. She promises him that she will provide the voice for his imagination, and that he should not let the Darkness take over him, giving him an idea to make a slide out of bendy straws to escape. While the gang and Peanut are riding the slide to avoid the chimpanzombies, June then notices that the park's mechanics is her name written in cursive, just like the blueprint piece. With Peanut's help, they get the mechanics back up and running by using her name to move the gears, and clear up Wonderland from the Darkness. A cloud remains over the park, to which June interprets as a reminder to continue to be imaginative. June returns home and with it, a cured Mrs. Bailey, and they set up a Wonderland in their backyard. June then shares to other kids the story of Wonderland. Voice cast *Brianna Denski as June, an optimistic, imaginative girl who created Wonderland. **Sofia Mali as Young June *Ken Hudson Campbell as Boomer, a narcoleptic blue bear who welcomes the visitors to Wonderland ** Tom Baker voices Boomer in the UK version *Jennifer Garner as June's mother *Matthew Broderick as June's father *Kenan Thompson as Gus, a beaver who is Cooper's brother ** Ryan Fitzgerald voices Gus in the Australian version and Joe Sugg in the UK version *Ken Jeong as Cooper, a beaver who is Gus' brother ** Wippa voices Cooper in the Australian version and Caspar Lee in the UK version *Mila Kunis as Greta, a wild boar who is Steve's love interest. *John Oliver as Steve, a porcupine who is the safety officer of Wonderland. *Norbert Leo Butz as Peanut, a chimpanzee who acts as Wonderland's main mascot and ride creator *Oev Michael Urbas as Banky, June's best friend *Kevin Chamberlin as Uncle Tony **Eamonn Holmes voices Uncle Tony in the UK version.https://filmsintown.com/2019/04/08/wonder-park-pg/ *Kate McGregor-Stewart as Aunt Albertine **Ruth Langsford voices Aunt Albertine in the UK version.https://filmsintown.com/2019/04/08/wonder-park-pg/ *Kath Soucie as Bus Counselor Shannon Production Production on Wonder Park commenced in September 2014. In June 2015, it was revealed that Spain's Ilion Animation Studios would produce the fully animated 3D film. In November 2015, Paramount Animation officially announced the project, then titled Amusement Park, with former Pixar animator Dylan Brown helming. The voices in the film were set as Matthew Broderick, Jennifer Garner, Ken Hudson Campbell (originally Jeffrey Tambor), Kenan Thompson, Ken Jeong, Mila Kunis, and John Oliver. For the role of June Bailey, more than 1,500 people auditioned before 11-year-old Brianna Denski of Plymouth, Connecticut, got the role. In January 2018, it was reported that director Dylan Brown was fired from the production by Paramount Pictures, following an investigation into complaints of "inappropriate and unwanted conduct." Since production was nearly complete at the time, the studio did not hire a replacement and Brown was uncredited. In April 2018, the title of the film was changed from'' Amusement Park'' to Wonder Park. Music The music for Wonder Park was scored by composer Steven Price. The album was released on March 8, 2019. Grace VanderWaal recorded the song "Hideway" for the film.Moreau, Jordan. [https://variety.com/2019/film/news/brianna-denski-sofia-mali-wonder-park-1203159759 "Ken Jeong Shares the Advice He Gave to His Young Wonder Park Co-Stars"], Variety, March 11, 2019 In April 2018, it was reported that Rachel Platten would perform an original song for Wonder Park. The single, titled "Wonder," was released in March 2019. Release Wonder Park was released on March 15, 2019, by Paramount Pictures in 3D. In January 2017, the film was moved up from its original release date, March 22, 2019, to July 13, 2018. A few months later, it was pushed back from July 13, 2018 to August 10, 2018, and by August 2017, it was pushed back for a final time to March 15, 2019. Home media Wonder Park was released on DVD and Blu-ray on June 18, 2019, and on Digital HD on June 4, by Paramount Home Media Distribution. Reception Box office Wonder Park grossed in the United States and Canada, and in other territories, for a worldwide total of , against a production budget of around $80-100 million. In the United States and Canada, Wonder Park was released alongside Captive State and Five Feet Apart, and was projected to gross $8–14 million from 3,838 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $5.4 million on its first day, including $700,000 from Thursday night previews. It went on to debut to $16 million, which beat projections, though Deadline Hollywood said it was "not enough to consider this... production a success." The film fell 45% in its second weekend, grossing $8.8 million, and another 45% in its third to $4.5 million. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 34% based on 101 reviews, with an average rating of 4.79/10. The website's critical consensus reads "Colorful and energetic but lacking a compelling story, Wonder Park is little more than a competently made diversion for very young viewers." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 45 out of 100, based on 22 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Other media Television series Prior to Wonder Park s release, Paramount Animation announced that a television series based on the film will debut sometime in 2019 on Nickelodeon, after the film's theatrical release. This would be the third animated film from Nickelodeon Movies to have a series spin-off, after Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Barnyard, and the first animated film from Paramount Animation to inspire a series spin-off from the film. The series will be animated in CGI (similar to the feature) and produced by Casey Leonard, the director of the original Nickelodeon film Lucky. Mobile game Prior to the film's release, a licensed mobile game titled Wonder Park Magic Rides was released by Pixowl. Notes References External links * * Category:2019 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:American 3D films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:2010s adventure comedy films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films set in amusement parks Category:Films set in parks Category:Illion Animation Studios films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Nickelodeon animated films Category:Spanish children's films Category:Spanish animated fantasy films Category:Spanish adventure films Category:Spanish comedy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:3D animated films Category:2010s children's animated films Category:2010s children's fantasy films Category:Adventure comedy films Category:Films set in the 20th century Category:American teen comedy films Category:Teen comedy films Category:2010s teen comedy films Category:Children's teen films Category:Films about animals Category:Films set in the 2010s Category:2019 animated films Category:Animated films about orphans Category:Films about orphans Category:Films scored by Steven Price